Ruh-ul Mesnevi/37
37.BEYİT FARSÇA ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. اتفاقا شاه روزى شد سوار TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. Padişahın rüyada gördüğü hayal de o misafir pîrin çehresinde görünüp duruyordu. The face of this strange guest who had suddenly appeared was the same as last night’s vision that king had dreamed. 2. با خواص خويش از بهر شكار TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, Padişah bizzat mabeyincilerin yerine koştu, o gaipten gelen konuğun huzuruna vardı. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/37 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. İttifâken,böyle elfâzda kıyas tenvîn ile telaffuzdur. Fe-emmâ Acem tenvîni elife ibdâl edip sûret-i vakfda icra eder. Süvar,atlı demekdir. Şikâr,sayd mânasına. Yâni zikr olunan pâdişâh,ittifâken bir gün sayd u şikâr için kendi havas u nudemâsı ile atlandi. Ve etraf-ı şikâr-gâhı dolandı. Murad ,ruhi sultaninin merkeb-i taayyunatına rakip Olup sedene-i esma-i İlahiyye ile veya husus-ı kuva-yı ruhaniye olanmütehayyile ve mütefekkire ve hafıza ve zakire ve akıla müstashib olduğu halde kendi makamı87olan alem-i ervahdan munfasıl olup alem-i insana doğru hareket-i pür bereketini beyandır.Zira bu bereket sebebi ile maarif ve hakayık şikar eyler. Ve suret-i şehadiyete meani-i gaybiyye sayd kılar. Onunçün hakkında varid oldu. Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet اهبطوا منها جميعا فاما يأتينكم منى هدى فمن تبع هداى فلا خوف عليهم و لا هم يحزنون Hepiniz cennetten inin! Eğer benden size hidayet gelir de her kim hidayetime tabi olursa onlar için herhangi bir korku yoktur ve onlar üzüntü çekmezler Bakara 38 Hüda zahirde enbiya ve murselun ve ulema-i sade ve meşayıh-ı kadedir. Ve hakikatde bir nurdur ki Allah teala onu kulub-i enbiya ve evliyaya kazf eyler, ki onunla cenab-ı muhtedi olurlar.Ervahın a’la-yı illıyyın-i kurbden esfel-i safilin badehu hubutları Hüda-yı mezkur u tahsil içindir. Zira ne kadar tecelliyat-ı vücudiyyenin netayicidir.Pes hakayık-ı imkaniye ve hakayık-ı insaniyyenin, ol hakayıkın ahkamına nüzulu Allah tealadan mahz-ı lutf ve ayn-ı rahmetdir. El-hasıl insan cennetdenhübut eylemese veya mücerredat gibi alem-i ervahdan alem-i ecsama tenezzül kılmasa şikardan mahrum ve gıdadan bi-behre kalırdı. Zira şikar afaka hareket olur. Pes iktisab-ı kemalat ve iktinas-ı saadet etmek bu aleme nüzule menut ve ruhun cism ile izdivacına merbutdur. Anuçün Hazret-i Ali kerremellahü vecheh vakd-i sebavetde mevt-i kerahet etmiştir.Zira sibyan alem-i zata karib olmak ile libas-ı sıfatdan arilerdir ve kemalat-ı beşeriyyeden mücerredlerdir.Fe-emma ol ki: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ ليت امى لم تلدنى LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Keşke annem beni doğurmasaydı İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ bazı erbab-ı ahvalden sadır olmuştur,kabz haline göredir.Nitekim Muhammediye’de dahi gelir: N’olaydı ben cihana gelmeyeydim. Ve ol Hace Hafız divanında gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ من ملك بودم و فردوس برين جايم بود آدم آورد درين دير خراب آبادم LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Ben melek idim ve yerim en yüksek Firdevs idi. Beni bu temeli bozuk dünyaya Adem getirdi İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Bundan murad hakikatde arza hübutun semeresini beyandır. Zira insaniyet mertebesi melekiyyet mertebesinin fevkindedir. Ol sebebden ki, insan cemal ü celali Hakk’a mir’at ve melek ise cemale mazhardır. Pes melek olup Firdevs-i kalmakdan ise Adem olup yeryüzüne nüzul etmek yeğdir.Zira sairler raiyet ve Adem onlara beydir, METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ فاين صاحب الجناح الواحد من ذى الجناحين LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Bir kanat sahibi olan nerede,iki kanat sahibi olan nerede İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Li-muharririhi; Etmek için nezr-i aşkı şikar Seni şahin-misal eyledi Hak Adem oğluna değer hakka Sanadur iltifat-ı Hak mutlak